


The Photographer's Assistant

by gypsiesandjaywalkers



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, norman reedus rpf
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Foreplay, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsiesandjaywalkers/pseuds/gypsiesandjaywalkers
Summary: Your uncle is none other than legendary photographer Mick Rock. And while you've filled in as his assistant on more than one occasion, this time you have to help on a shoot with someone you have never heard of before. But someone who once you meet - you have an undeniable attraction to. This is a four part short story that came to me after seeing a behind the scene photo from his Black Book shoot, and also with a little encouragement from a friend.





	1. Chapter 1

“I need your help.” 

You couldn't help rolling your eyes, even as a smile touched your lips. If Uncle Mick was calling you, it could only mean one thing. He had a photoshoot scheduled for the next day and he was in need of an assistant. Again. There was a reason he was the best photographer in the business, but his temperament on set wasn’t always the best. He demanded a lot from the people who worked for him. 

“When and where tomorrow?” you asked, already reaching for the pen and paper you kept in your purse for just this reason. You copied down the address he gave you, murmuring an absent mmhmm when he warned you it was going to be a long day - when wasn’t it? A shoot with your uncle typically lasted most of, if not an entire day. Going through several wardrobe and location changes. 

“And who are you shooting?” 

“Norman Reedus.”

“Who?”

“Jesus Child! Don’t you ever get your nose out of a book?! Norman Reedus. Walking Dead? Boondock Saints? Former model? Any of that ring a bell?” 

“Nope, not really. See ya tomorrow Uncle Mick.”

“Tomorrow. And I think it goes without saying Y/N. Don’t be late”. 

“Of course not. Love y - “ you sighed in exasperation when you realized he had already hung up. 

================

Balancing a tray of coffees in your hand, you slipped into the area where the shoot was set to begin, you had barely had time to set them down before you heard your uncle’s unmistakable voice. 

“There you are Y/N! Right on time!” Mick crossed the room, a bounce in his step as he lightly kissed your cheek. 

“Brought you coffee.” you replied, looking around at his crew who were busy setting up lighting. “Where is the talent?” 

“Oh he’s…” Mick looked around, “Right there! Hey Norman! Come meet my assistant!”   
Your eyes widened as you took in the man who came to stand before you. He was gorgeous. There were no other words to describe him. Tall, blue eyes you could get lost in, well defined body, muscular arms that you would bet your days pay would be perfect for wall sex. And those lips. Definitely kissable, even if they were currently pulled up in a slightly confused smile. You finally tore your gaze away from his to find your uncle watching you, a bemused expression on his face. You felt the blush creep up your face as you realized he had probably just introduced you and you have been too busy…. Eye fucking his model. 

“N…..Nice to meet you Norman,” you stammered, cursing yourself. Just the impression you wanted to make. He probably thought you were a complete ninny. Man your uncle must be so proud of you right now. Before you could do, or say, anything more to embarrass yourself even more, your uncle clapped his hands three times, signalling that he was ready to begin. Now you were in your element. Grabbing his camera bag, holding several other cameras and lenses, you followed your uncle as he set up the first set of photos.

Norman in dark jeans and a dark shirt with white striping, first sitting on a counter, then on a couch. You didn’t skip a beat as you followed your uncle around, making sure to stay out of his way, but always having the right lens or camera ready to hand to him. Of course, you didn’t take your eyes off of Norman either. He was definitely comfortable in his own skin, but he also seemed to have this air about him that told you something important about his character - he didn’t know how sexy he was. Once or twice you caught his eye, and once before you looked away you caught the unmistakable beginning of a smirk twist up his lips. 

After an hour, her uncle decided that he had enough for that outfit and backdrop. “Ok Norman.” he said, standing and stretching, “now I think we’re going to do the ones of you in the black t-shirt and boots. With the cowboy hat?” Norman nodded, but instead of heading back to where wardrobe was located, he simply stood and began unbuttoning the shirt he had one, slipping it from his shoulders and causing you to unconsciously lick your lips as you stared. Unfortunately for you, he noticed. 

“What?” he asked, offering you a somewhat shy smile. “Do I have something on my face?” 

“Uh no…” you moved closer to him, you couldn’t help it, something about him just pulled you in. Your eyes scanned his bare chest, resting briefly on his name tattooed over his chest. You began to reach your hand out, to allow your fingers to trace the name, but instead pulled your hand back at the last minute, coming to your senses and blushing once more. 

“You have your name tattooed on your chest?” you asked instead, searching for something, anything to say to diffuse the tension you were feeling. 

“My father’s,” he told you, a sadness in his eyes that made you regret mentioning it.   
“Oh..I’m sorry” you said, for lack of a better comeback. 

Finally, wardrobe appeared handing him a simple black t-shirt that he slid on, before he took a seat, struggling to zip the boots they wanted him to wear. “Here, let me help” you said, sinking to your knees before him, and reaching out, managing to tug the zipper into place before looking up and realizing he was watching you. On your knees between his legs. And you knew the look he was giving you. One of barely contained lust. You knew because you knew the same look was also on your own face. 

“I have a hotel room” he said softly, the lust lowering his voice. 

“I have a guest bedroom,” you reply. 

“You win.” 

Before you could lose your nerve, you slowly rose, keeping your eyes locked on his as you placed your hands on his knees, slowly running them up his thighs as you stood. You sauntered over to your purse, taking your trusty pen and notepad before you jotted your address on it, tearing the sheet and handing it to him, where he tucked it into his pocket. “Shall we rejoin your uncle outside?” he asked, settling the hat on his head and causing desire to pool in your center. Looking this good in a cowboy hat ought to be a sin. 

For the most part, the rest of the shoot was uneventful. There was one moment where, resting against the hood of a vintage car, he had looked you in the eye before taking a moment to re-adjust himself. ‘Lord have mercy’ you thought, unable to take your eyes off him, or the bulge he had highlighted for that brief moment. 

You hung around after the shoot, as everyone else packed up for the day and prepared to head to wherever they were staying for the night. After making sure your uncle didn’t need anything else from you, you went to where Norman stood. “Give me an hour” you said softly, looking up at him. “I need time to change and come up with something for dinner… if you still want to come over that is.”

The look he gave you was almost feral, “If you want me Y/N. I will come over…. and over if you’ll allow it.” Your mouth went dry, your eyes went wide, and your panties became soaked. That was all it took. You nodded once, “Then I will see you in an hour.”


	2. Chapter 2

You barely remember the drive home. All you could think about was how stupid you were being. You didn’t even know this man. All you knew was that he was famous. And sexy. And lord help you, you were going to have sex with the man. Tonight. 

Racing into the house, you immediately made your way to the bathroom, chucking your clothes in the hamper and diving into the shower. Ten minutes later, you were freshly shaved, your hair washed, and you were standing as naked as the day you were born in front of your mirror, blow drying your hair, before applying some minimal makeup. Nothing caked on, but enough to highlight your natural beauty. 

Personal hygiene taken care of, you moved to your bedroom, flinging open your closet doors and staring. All the clothing in your possession and nothing seemed right. Jeans and a tank seemed too casual. Flat out lingerie seemed too…. Obvious. Finally you found it. A simple white cotton sundress, which you paired off with a pair of white wedge heels. Twisting your hair and clipping it behind you, you finally went to take care of the other most important part of the night. Dinner. 

True to his word, Norman pulled up on his motorcycle an hour after you had left him. It seemed he too had taken the time for a shower and a change of clothing as you noticed his hair was still damp. 

“You look amazing Y/N” he said, taking his time to look over your body with an appreciative gaze. 

“Thanks…Would it uh…. Would it be alright if I hugged you?” you asked, suddenly feeling more nervous than you could ever recall feeling before. 

His smile set you at ease immediately. “Of course” he said, opening his arms and drawing you close. It boggles your mind how you seemed to fit perfectly in his embrace. As if his arms were made for holding you. As if he were made for you. You took a deep breath, to steady your nerves and almost immediately regretted it. He smelled wonderful. A mix of whatever cologne he wore along with a male musk that you somehow knew was one hundred percent him. 

“I have steaks and baked potatoes on the grill,” you said after a moment, almost as if you had just remembered you were cooking. “And a salad in the fridge… and uh. There is also beer and wine. I wasn’t sure what you liked,” you gave a nervous little laugh. “I probably should have asked before, but….” 

“Don’t worry about it” he said, running his hands from your shoulders down to your hands, taking your fingers and linking them with his for a moment.,“Either beer or wine works for me, and steak is my favorite dinner…. In fact,” his eyes flashed, “I enjoy eating steak almost as much as I enjoy eating…” he winked, “Well I guess you’ll have to find that out for yourself won’t you?” 

You let out a low moan. You didn’t mean to. And in fact, you probably should have been embarrassed that you allowed such a noise to escape, but his words combined with the look he was giving you left no doubt to exactly what he was referring to. 

“Come with me,” you squeaked, before turning, letting go of his one hand, only to keep the other still intertwined with yours as you lead him around back to where the grill was sitting on your patio. An in-ground pool complete with hot tub proudly on display. 

“Nice place you got here,” he said, looking around impressed. 

“My uncle pays well,” you said with a shrug, “Plus I got a trust fund when I turned twenty-one so,” you glanced over at him as you flipped the steaks, “I might as well live comfortably”. 

Chuckling, Norman stepped behind you, lightly running his nose over your exposed shoulder before peppering your skin with feather light kisses. His hands sliding up from your sides to rest just under your breasts, his thumbs coming up to brush across your nipples. 

“If you keep that up,” you warned, “Dinner will burn”. 

You tried to hide your disappointment when he took a step back, before disappearing into the house altogether, just to reappear a moment later, plates, flatware, and two wine glasses in his hand, placing everything on your outdoor table, except the two dinner plates. Those he set beside you. Another trip in and he returned with the now opened wine as well as the salad. 

“It’s a nice night,” he says, shrugging in you direction. “I figured we could eat out here”. 

“Not a bad idea,” you agreed, pulling the steaks off after checking to make sure they were done appropriately. You pulled the foil wrapped potatoes off next before turning off the grill and setting the two plates on the table. Sitting down, you accepted the glass of wine he handed you before looking at him, a small smile on your face as you realized he was watching you. Studying you. 

“Everything ok?” you ask, your nerves returning. 

“Do you trust me?” 

You quirked an eyebrow. “I hardly know you Norman,” you point out. 

“True enough. But you plan on sleeping with me tonight don’t you?” 

You smiled, “No Norman, I plan on letting you fuck me senseless tonight. But what’s your point?”  
“You can hardly let me fuck you if you don’t trust me.”

“Ok. You have a point,” you admitted. 

“So let’s play a couple games”

“A couple games?” you ask wearily.

“Sure. We can play the first game over our salads. It’s called let’s get to know each other.” 

You nod. It made sense after all. You should at least know something about the man you couldn’t stop fantasizing about all day. 

“Ok. Do you want to go first?” 

“Sure,” Norman said, after putting generous helpings of salad on both of your plates. 

“What’s your last name?” 

You laughed. “It’s Y/L/N” you told him, before pursing your lips. 

“Any jealous girlfriends I should know about?” 

Now it was his turn to laugh. “Nope. I’m single” 

“How?” 

He wagged a finger at you. “Asking more than one question at a time is cheating, but I will allow it this once.” Then he shrugged,.“No time for girlfriends. When I’m not filming The Walking Dead, I’m attending conventions, or doing other things. Charity work, photo shoots. My life isn’t exactly relationship friendly”. 

“What about you? Any jealous boyfriends I should know about?” 

You blushed, “No.. I’m going through a bit of a dry spell right now. My line of work isn’t as exciting as yours, but Uncle Mick…” you sighed. It was obvious you adored your uncle, but.. “He tends to scare potential guys off.”

Norman laughed. “I can see that. But he seemed to like me”. 

“Yeah, that he did”. 

“So….. anything you think I should know?” you asked, taking a bit of your salad and wondering what his response would be. 

“I have a son,” he admitted, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing his phone, scrolling for a moment before showing you a picture. 

“Good looking kid. He looks like you” 

“He favors his mother more, I think. Helena and I are still friends,” he said, “We always have been, we just didn’t realize we were better off that way until we were together for a few years. I don’t regret Mingus though.” 

“Nor should you,” you said looking quietly over at him, “I don’t have children of my own,” you admitted. “Never been with anyone long enough for it to be an issue”. 

Looking down you realized your salad was gone, so you moved your plate out of the way and began cutting your steak into small pieces before adding the butter, sour cream and bacon bits to your baked potato. 

“And now we move on to round two.” Norman said quietly, “So I will ask again. Do you trust me Y?N?” 

Something in his gaze took your breath away. So without hesitation you heard your voice come out as a breathless whisper. 

“Yes”.


	3. Chapter 3

Norman smiled at you, “If I should do something that makes you uncomfortable, or crosses a line, you should tell me. Immediately” 

“What?” you ask looking over at him with a seductive smile, “Do I need like a safe word or something? Are you about to fifty shades me Mister Reedus?” 

He chuckled, “I wouldn’t go that far Miss Y/L/N. Not on a first date anyway. But if having a safe word makes you feel more in control then by all means… what is it?” 

“Ariel.” 

Your words brought him up short, “As in The Little Mermaid?” he chuckled, “Why?”

“Because I feel like her right now. I don’t think she knew what she was asking for when she bargained with the sea witch. Just like I don’t think I knew what I was asking for when I invited you here. The only difference,” you smirk up at him, “I know I will enjoy my bargain a whole lot more.”

“Ariel it is then” Norman said, standing and moving behind you, only to quickly use one of your extra linen napkins as a makeshift blind-fold. 

“Norman?” You ask suddenly unsure. 

“It’s ok,” he promises, his lips near your ear, “Things are just going to get bit more personal…” You felt the shift as he left you, realizing he was now sitting beside you instead of across from you. You hear what you realize is the clack of your fork hitting your plate before a piece of steak runs across your lower lip. You take the offering, and chew as he asks you, “Is Mick really your Uncle?” 

Quickly you chew and swallow, before shaking your head. “He was my mom’s best friend. He stepped up and took care of me after my parents died.” 

Another piece of meat is offered, “And did you take the job today because it was me?” 

You laugh before you accept it. Chewing and swallowing you allow your lips to curve into a sensual smile, “I had no idea who you even were”. 

“I’m heartbroken” he teased, before something else was placed at your lips. A bite of baked potato this time. “And yet, here I am. Why?” 

“Something about you… I couldn’t resist. I feel” you blushed hotly.

“You feel,” he prompted. 

“The moment our eyes met. I felt as though I knew you. At some time, some place. I felt we had known one another”. 

“I felt it too,” he admitted, holding your wineglass to your lips and helping you to drink from it. “Otherwise I wouldn't be here.” 

“Wouldn’t be here for dinner or wouldn’t be here for sex” you shot back before you could help yourself. 

“Clever girl,” he mused. “For either I suppose.”

And so it went on. You could tell he was eating as well, when the sound of the fork hitting the plate was farther away. And while you now knew you trusted him implicitly, there was still one thing he hadn’t asked.

“I’m clean,” you heard yourself blurt out, “And on the pill so…..”

God above you swore you could hear him smile. “So you’re telling me I needn’t bother with protection as I’m clean as well?” 

You nod, robbed of speech. 

“Very well. There is one last thing I need to know Y/N”

You swallow. “And that is?”

“What were you thinking when you looked at me?”

“Take off this blindfold, and I’ll tell you.”

You would have winced as the offending napkin was taken away if not for the fact that they sun was setting. Meeting his curious gaze with a steady one of you own, you replied. 

“That your arms were made for door sex” 

“Door sex?” his grin was wicked. “Where I hold you up and you wrap those pretty legs around me and I pound you until my name is the only word you know?” 

“Exactly.” 

“Well then,” he stood, holding out his hand for you to take, “Who am I to deny you?” 

Quickly, you rose as well, taking his proffered hand and leading him into the house, bypassing the guest room in favor of your own. Shutting the door behind you, you looked up into his eyes hardly daring to believe this was real. That you had this epitome of masculinity in your room. 

“There is just one complaint I have before we get started,” Norman said, looking into your eyes. 

“What’s that?”

“You didn’t offer me dessert” 

Before you had a chance to comment, he had fallen to his knees, his hands sliding up your legs, passing your thighs until he reached the innermost part of you. A hungry gaze in his eyes as he looked up at you, realizing you had not worn any panties. 

“Who said I forgot dessert?” you asked brazenly, spreading your legs farther apart, only to moan, loudly as he licked you, his tongue barely entering you before he slid his right hand up, spreading your lower lips to his gaze. “Beautiful,” he murmured, before lowering his head, his tongue flicking inside of you. Gripping his hair lightly in your fist, you allowed your eyes to close, only to have your head bounce off the door a moment later when his mouth found your clit and two of his clever fingers were inside of you, pumping in and out as he made sure to curl them against your g-spot. 

“Fuck” you murmured,your fingers clenching around his hair, holding his face against you. You knew you wouldn’t last long against his assault. 

“Please, Norman,” you begged. 

“Shhhhh” he moaned against your skin. “Come for me sweetheart. It will only be the first of many. I promise you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this story!

The Photographer's Assistant - Part IV

“Shhhhh,” he moaned against your skin. “Come for me sweetheart. It will only be the first of many. I promise you.”

It is his words that are your undoing. His promise that even if you let go now, there will be more to follow. Throwing your head back, you allowed yourself to let go. You felt your inner walls contract around his fingers and your release flow out of you as you called out his name with wild abandon. You thought you should be embarrassed. But as Norman continued to lick and caress you most private areas, you realized that he was just as turned on by the events that had taken place as you were. 

As your orgasm finally released you from its grip, you looked down at him, your eyes dark with lust, “Allow me to return the favor,” you whispered, tugging on his shirt so that he stands up, only to quickly reverse your positions, shoving him against the wall and dropping, for the second time that day, to your knees before him. 

“I think I rather like you in that position,” he managed to choke out. 

“What on my knees?” you ask innocently, reaching for his belt. 

Nodding, he reaches down and stills the hand you have reaching into his now un-zippered fly. “I feel I should warn you.. My fangirls, well… they call him The Beast because…”

You feel the smirk appear on your face, “Oh I can imagine why. I saw him on set today remember? When you felt the need to adjust him in front of me. Trust me Norman… I can handle The Beast.” 

With those final words, you released his cock from the confines of his jeans and boxers, taking only a moment to delight in having him in front of you, before you lean out, circling the head of his cock with your mouth before slowly working your way down his shaft. 

“Fuck Y/N, no one has been able to deepthroat me before” 

Feeling quite pleased with yourself, you begin moving slowly on him, savoring the taste of his arousal mixed with the precum that occasionally leaked from the head of his cock. Never before have you felt quite so powerful, in this moment you were convinced you could bring him to his knees. 

After what seemed like too short a period of time, he was pulling you off of him. “I won’t last much longer if you keep that up,” he apologized, “And tonight is supposed to be about you.” Without warning he pulled you flush against him, his cock pressing against your stomach as his tongue invades your mouth. You meet his kiss, only breaking it long enough to yank your dress over your head. Now you were completely bare to him, and you found you honestly didn’t care. When he looks at you, you know you are beautiful. 

Norman kept his gaze on you as he slowly stripped. First kicking off his shoes, then tugging his pants and boxers the rest of the way down and stepping out of them, his shirt quickly joining the pile. Reverently, he ran his hands over your skin, before moving to cup your ass cheeks. 

“Jump,” he commanded softly, easily catching you as you did so, your legs wrapping around his waist. 

Norman took no time in lining himself up with your entrance before bringing you down, slowly filling you with his entire length. He rested his head against yours, giving your body the chance to get used to the feel on him inside of you. After a moment, he could no longer resist the temptation, pumping himself in and out of you slowly. 

At first you simply hang on to him, enjoying the sensations he is creating inside of you. After a while, his thrusts become stronger, as he listens to the way your body responds to him. You’ve long ago given up on being quiet, pushing aside the feeling that you should somehow control you wanton response to him. As his thrusts get harder, you reach your hands above you, finding the rod bolted to the back of the door and gripping it, using it to leverage yourself against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. You feel his hands on your ass, his fingertips digging into your tender skin, but you don’t care. At this moment all you can focus on is the pleasure he is bringing you, the expert way he plays your body as though he knows all the secret spots that will bring you the most pleasure. Feeling you begin to tense around him again, Norman smiles. “Open your eyes sweetheart. Let me see you come undone.” It’s a bit of a struggle, but you manage to open your eyes, meeting his desire darkened ones as your body suddenly explodes once more, a primal cry tears its way from your throat, before you feel him moving, carrying you over to the bed. Your eyes widen as he carefully maneuvers you both, so that now he is laying down and you are astride him, his hard member still firmly seated inside of you. 

Tentatively, you rock your hips, experimenting with what angles felt the best for both of you. It doesn’t take you long to find your pace, Norman’s fingers on your hips, guiding your body down as he slams up into you. Your nails drag down his chest, hard enough to leave red marks, but not enough to draw blood. Leaning forward, you moan louder as the angle changes, his cock sinking impossibly deep into your soaking core. You feel his lips against your neck and you know he is marking you. Claiming you as his own, if only for this brief moment in time. 

You tighten your muscles around his shaft, causing him to moan out your name, the sound of it damn near making you orgasm again. The men you had been with before all paled in comparison to the man who is currently under you, letting you ride his length for all it is worth. Something about this man giving up control to you, for you, causing you to experience a third, mind numbing, earth shattering orgasm. As you came, he rolled you so that he was now on top, pounding into you in strokes that were impossibly hard. Fleetingly you wondered if you would be able to walk tomorrow, and then found you really didn’t care. Suddenly, his thrusts became erratic, and you felt his cock stiffen inside of you before he buried himself as deep as he could go, releasing his seed into you, calling your name as he came. 

Spent and panting, he pulled out of you slowly, rolling to his side to gather you into his arms. “Are you alright Y/N?” he asked softly, worriedly looking down into your eyes. “Did I hurt you?” Smiling, you brushed his hair back from his face before pulling him down for a gentle kiss. “No, you didn’t. Not at all”. 

“So you wouldn’t be opposed to doing it again tonight?” he asked, a teasing smile on his face. 

“Norman,” you gave him what you hoped was your most serious expression. “I would not be opposed to doing anything you wanted, as often as you wanted for as long as you are in town.” 

“You’re on.” Grinning, he leaned down, capturing your lips in a passionate kiss as his fingers slid down your body and into you once more.


End file.
